Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth ist Batmans/Bruce Waynes Butler auf Wayne Manor im DC-Universum. Charakterprofil ''Pre-Crisis [[Datei:Batman_Alfred_BM_16.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Alfred bei seinem Ersterscheinen (''Batman #16)]]Die Originalgeschichte von Alfred etablierte ihn als einen ehemaligen britischen Geheimagenten, Amateurdetektiv und Schauspieler, der nach dem Tod seines Vaters Jarvis dessen letzten Wunsch folgte und überraschend bei Bruce Wayne und dessen Mündel Dick Grayson einzog, um ihnen als Butler zu dienen.Batman #16 (1943) Zuerst wollten die beiden ihren unerwarteten Hausgenossen wieder loswerden, doch bei einer anschließenden Kontrontation mit einer Verbrecherbande entdeckte Alfred den Zugang zum Batcave und schaffte es, sie von seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu überzeugen. Ironischerweise wurde Alfred nach seinem Beinahetod''Detective'' #328 (1964) in einem späteren Band als Superschurke wieder zum Leben erweckt und bekämpfte seine Dienstherren als The Outsider, bevor er wieder in seine alte Gestalt (und ohne Erinnerung an sein Verbrecherdasein) zurückverwandelt wurde.Detective #356 (1966) ''Post-Crisis Durch den Revamp der DC-Comickontinuität im ''Crisis on Infinite Earths-Plot (1986) wurde Alfreds Hintergrundgeschichte umgeschrieben. Hier diente die aus Großbritannien stammende Pennyworth-Familie schon lange der Wayne-Familie. Dem jungen Alfred jedoch zog es in die Welt des Theaters, sehr zum Verdruss seines Vaters, der ihn von Kindesbeinen an darauf vorbereitete, eines Tages Butler der Familie Wayne zu werden. Alfred Pennyworth liebte das Theater und die Schauspielerei; besonders körperbetonte und actionreiche Rollen hatten es ihm angetan. Die Karriere endete mit seinem Eintritt in den Militärdienst, wobei er sich medizinisches Wissen aneignete und den Umgang mit Waffen erlernte. Nach seiner Militärzeit und dem Tod seines Vaters wurde Alfred Pennyworth Butler der Wayne-Familie, bestehend aus Thomas, Martha und dem kleinen Bruce Wayne. Alfred plante irgendwann wieder zum Theater zurückzukehren, doch die Ermordung von Thomas und Martha Wayne machte diese Pläne zunichte. Er wurde zum Vormund des kleinen Waisenjungen Bruce Wayne und sein väterlicher Vertrauter und Freund. Als ein paar Jahre später Bruce Wayne um die Welt zog, um seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu trainieren, kümmerte sich Alfred Pennyworth um das Anwesen der Waynes. Bruce Wayne kehrte zurück und offenbarte Alfred, dass er fortan das Verbrechen bekämpfen würde; und Alfred half ihm dabei, die zweite Identität als Batman zu entwickeln. Alfred brachte Bruce Wayne bei, Stimme, Gestik und Verhalten so zu verändern, dass er als Batman oder in einer seiner vielen anderen Verkleidungen nicht als Bruce Wayne erkennbar ist, und unterstützte Bruce Wayne tatkräftig dabei, die Fassade des eitlen, reichen Lebemanns, die Wayne in seinem Alltagsleben darstellte, zu erhalten. im Laufe der Zeit wurde er auch Vertrauter und Freund von Batmans Partnern, die bei ihm unterkamen: Dick Grayson (der erste Robin), Jason Todd (der zweite Robin) und Tim Drake (der dritte Robin). ''DC Animated Universe [[Datei:Alfred_DCAU.jpg|thumb|160px|Alfred in ''Batman: The Animated Series]]Im DC Animated Universe ist Alfred ein früheres Mitglied des britischen Geheimdienstes, der nach seiner Pensionierung als Butler in die Dienste von Thomas und Martha Wayne kam.Batman: The Animated Series, Staffel 4 Folge 5: "The Lion and the Unicorn" Der Rest seiner Hintergrundgeschichte deckt sich weitgehend mit seiner DC Comicversion; nur ist er in der Cartoonserie teilweise wesentlich aktiver und kommt oftmals seinem Herrn zu Hilfe, wenn dieser in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Er verstirbt zu einem unangegebenen Zeitpunkt vor dem Jahr 2019, vor dem Beginn der Serie Batman Beyond. Alfred Pennyworth in TMNT *thumb|180px|Alfreds erstes Treffen mit den TurtlesIm Parodiecomic Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles wird Alfreds Nachname für "Dan-Dan Pennyworth", den dortigen Pendanten der Figur Danny Pennington, verwendet. *In der Crossover-Serie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles dient Alfred Batman/Wayne weiter in seiner üblichen Kapazität, als das Erscheinen fremder Ninjas (der Foot Clan) und vier unmenschlichen Gestalten (die Turtles) Gotham City in Atem halten. Er zeigt sich besorgt darüber, dass sein Master in seiner üblichen Starrköpfigkeit während seines dunklen Kreuzzugs den Gedenktag seiner Eltern außer Acht zu lassen droht.''Batman/TMNT'' #1 Schließlich begegnet Pennyworth auch persönlich den Turtles, als diese mit ihrem Meister Splinter in den Batcave eindringen, um dort Batman um Unterstützung zu ersuchen.''Batman/TMNT'' #3 Obwohl ihn deren Appetit auf Pizza und Michelangelos kindisches Verhalten im Haus doch ein wenig irritiert, unterstützt er zusammen mit seinem Master die Turtles nach seinen besten Kräften, bis sie schließlich am Ende der Story wieder nach Hause in ihre Realität zurückkehren können.''Batman/TMNT'' #6 *Im dritten Teil des Crossovercomics hat Krang die Realitäten von Batman und den Turtles so verändert, dass Alfred Pennyworth nach dem Tod des Ehepaars Wayne und dem vermeintlichen Verschwinden ihres Sohnes Bruce allein in Wayne Manor verweilte, bis es zur Ruine verkam. Als Bruce die Ruine von Wayne Manor besucht und den von Trauer und Verwahrlosung gezeichneten Alfred erblickt, erweckt dies bei beiden ihre wahren Erinnerungen.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3 Danach steht Alfred Bruce Wayne/Batman und den Turtles zur Seite, um die von Krang verursachten Veränderungen der Realitäten rückgängig zu machen.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4 *In der Crossover-Serie ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' ist die DCAU-Version von Alfred mit seinem dort üblichen ironischen Humor weiter im Dienste Batmans tätig.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #1 *[[Datei:BatVSTMNT_h.jpg|thumb|200px|Michelangelo und Alfred in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]In der Verfilmung des Crossovercomics dient Alfred Bruce Wayne/Batman in seiner üblichen Kapazität. Gemäß der Vorlage ist Alfred vom Appetit der Turtles auf Pizza und Michelangelos kindischem Verhalten ein wenig irritiert. Doch am Ende nimmt er an der Sieges-Pizza-Party teil, und Michelangelo überreicht Alfred sein Skateboard als Zeichen seines neugewonnenen Respekts. Trivia *[[Datei:BatmanSer_Austin.jpeg|thumb|120px|William Austin als Alfred im Batman-Serial]]Das erste Erscheinungsbild von Alfred - korpulent und glattrasiert - wurde später an das Ebenbild des Schauspielers William Austin angepasst, der Alfred im 1944iger Batman-Serial verkörperte. Siehe auch *Batman *''Gnatrat'' Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_Pennyworth Wikipedia: Alfred Pennyworth] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiße